Down To You
by crazililwabbit
Summary: Ukyo has never been in love. When he is saved by a small girl with green eyes he quickly feels as though he is loosing grip on his life. Why does he feel like he knows her? Why can't he remember? Heroine(Hanako)/Ukyo Rated M for later chapters.
1. I Lost My Mind

Ukyo made his way down the snow covered sidewalk towards his apartment. His hands were shoved in his pockets, trying to shield them from the growing cold. He was glad he wore his hair up, tucked neatly under his hat. The dryness from a snowfall always made his hair frizzier than he'd like. He smiled softly and paused a moment to take a picture of a couple huddled under a tree in the distance. As he looked at them through the lens he felt a familiar tightness in his chest.

'Why do I always feel that when I see couples?' He pondered as he snapped a few stills of the beautiful scene. He sighed as he put his camera away. He had never fallen in love and had never really met a girl that made him want to. So why did seeing love make his chest feel that way? It was like a black hole opened under his ribs and was trying to pull the whole world into his heart to fill a vast emptiness. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and returned to listening to his boots crunch under the snow.

He shuddered against the icy wind that was picking up, silently scolding himself for not wearing his heavier coat. He never really minded the cold, but he couldn't get sick now, he was leaving for a new job in Europe in a week. Now he really smiled, he was looking forward to getting away for a while. He could focus on his photography and spend some time away from home at the same time. Maybe he would find whatever it was he felt like he was always missing. He stopped at the crosswalk across from his building. Waiting for the light to turn, signaling it was safe to cross, he began to fiddle with his camera bag. Seeing the light change out of the corner of his eye he absentmindedly stepped out into the cross walk.

"Wait!" He heard a girl's voice cry out and felt someone grab his sleeve. He was pulled back, falling backwards into the snow as a truck barreled by inches from him. He sat in the snow in a state of shock. He had almost been killed. His eyes wide he turned to look at his rescuer, she had fallen to the ground beside him, on her hands and knees.

"Are…" She stammered. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, pushing himself up from the ground; he reached down a hand, helping her up. "Thanks to you." He smiled at her. Once she was standing he was able to get a better look at the small girl. Her white boots led up to red and black argyle tights that were ripped at the knees and there was blood soaking through the thin fabric as it traveled down her shins, staining the snow.

"You're hurt!" He reached for her wrists, wanting to check the palms of her hands.

She pulled her hands towards herself, holding them, balled up, over her mouth. "I am just glad you are okay…" She breathed, tears streaming down her face and falling on her mint green dress.

"Do I need to take you to a hospital?" He gasped. "You seem like you're in pain."

"No…" She stammered again. "No hospital." Her bangs were obscuring her eyes, so he couldn't tell how serious she was.

"Are you sure?" He again reached for her, to make sure she wasn't in shock.

This time instead of pulling away she reached for his face and lifted her face to meet his. As soon as her green eyes met with his he felt his heart stop. For a brief moment her fingertips grazed his cheeks and he knew, absolutely knew, he had been looking for something and he had just forgotten. The moment passed and she pulled her hands back to her face, leaving him standing in a confused daze.

"I…" She looked away, breaking his trance. "I am sorry."

He shook his head. "At least come in and let me bandage your wounds." He smiled again. "It's the least I can do."

He took her arm in his and helped her across the street and up the steps to his small apartment. He grimaced when he noticed she was limping. Once they were inside he led her to a chair and had her sit down.

"I am going to go get some ointment and bandages." He stopped in the doorway that separated the hall from the main living area. He turned to look at her. "I am sorry to ask this, but you're going to have to remove your tights so I can properly clean and bandage your knees. I don't want them to get infected and that could be a real risk if you leave them on."

She nodded, blush covering her cheeks. The color made him smile, she was adorable.

"I will be in the other room. Let me know when it is alright for me to return." He flashed her a reassuring smile and disappeared down the hall.

He paused before digging through the closet for his medical supplies. He felt as though he knew this girl. Nothing about her face seemed familiar, it was her eyes. He knew her eyes from somewhere. He rubbed his chin and tried to remember. There was a flash in his memory of fire and he felt an intense stabbing pain slice through his head. Covering his eyes and willing the pain to leave he had to stifle the urge to laugh. Laugh. Why did he want to laugh? Slowly the pain faded and he decided that he must have over exerted himself walking home in the cold and with all the stress from almost being hit by a truck. He just needed rest. He nodded to himself. 'Rest.'

"Um…" He heard her soft voice call to him. "I'm ready."

He pulled out the bandages, some cotton and ointment. As a last minute thought he grabbed some pain killers, for both of them.

When he returned to the small room she was sitting in the chair he had placed her in earlier, the only difference was that she didn't have her tights on. They were neatly folded and laying on her white purse. He took the opportunity to glance at her bare feet and smiled. There was something about them he liked.

He placed the supplies on the small table next to the chair. "I am going to get you some water to drink and alcohol to clean your wounds." He gave her a small smile. She nodded.

Upon returning he knelt before her and poured some of the alcohol on a piece of the cotton. "This might sting." He gave her a sympathetic look. "I am sorry."

"It's okay." She said softly holding her fists to her chest.

She winced at the pain when he began to clean the first wound. He glanced up to her face only to see fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"We haven't had a proper introduction yet." He began, trying to take her mind off the pain. "My name is Ukyo." He smiled up at her. "Thank you for saving my life."

"My…" She winced as he began to clean the wound on her other knee. "My name is Hanako."

"Ah!" He placed the dirtied cotton on the table and began to apply ointment to her knees. "Like a flower! How appropriate." Her cheeks flushed again, but this time they were accompanied by a small smile.

"I need you to extend your legs so I can wrap them properly." He pulled an additional chair over and helped her set her heels on the edge. He placed fresh cotton against the still bleeding wounds and wrapped them with bandages around her small knees. "Let's see if you can walk alright with those wrapped so tightly." He took her hands, taking the chance to inspect them. They were red and a little raw, but no cuts or punctures to the skin, all her weight must have been on her knees. He let go of her hands and watched her wobble around the room.

"I…" She made her way back to him. "I think I am…" Her face panicked as she began to pitch forward. He reached out and caught her in his long arms. She clung to his brown shirt with one hand while the other was wrapped around his black tie. "That wasn't because of my knees. I am just clumsy, like the Pauli Effect." She muttered, obviously embarrassed.

"Now where did you learn about something like the Pauli Effect?" He raised an eyebrow at her and helped her steady herself again.

"Someone told me about it after I broke a glass." She blushed again.

"How cruel." He sighed. "It's alright for a woman to be a little clumsy. It gives her man more chances to save her."

She smiled at his words and hobbled back to the chair and sat down. "I should get going." She began to gather her things. "It's getting dark."

He glanced at the window. It was almost dark already. It would be even colder than it had been when they were outside earlier. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He offered. "I want to make sure you get there okay."

"No, I am okay." She replied quickly. "I don't live far and I would feel bad if you had to get out in the cold again."

He scrunched his face up. He didn't like the idea of her walking home alone, not after she just fell in his living room, but she had insisted and he didn't want to press the matter. Some girls didn't like men knowing where they live and he understood that. "Well," He sighed, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. "Here is my number. Please call me if you need help."

Gingerly she took the small paper from him. "Thank you." She pulled on her boots.

He pulled the door open for her and gave her a small bow. "Have a good evening and again, thank you."

She returned his small bow. "Thank you and good evening."

He leaned out the doorway and watched her make her way down the hall to the stair well. As soon as she was out of sight he closed the door. Leaning against it he felt it click into place under his weight. Sighing he pulled his hat off and undid his hair, letting it fall down around him. "Hanako." He whispered. "Please be safe."

* * *

_He was trapped in a burning building. The smoke stung his eyes and choked him. He knew he had to get to her. _

"_Ukyo!" She screamed for him._

"_I am here!" He called. "I am coming to get you!"_

_He heard her scream as some more of the ceiling caved in. For a second he could see her, crouched on the stairs above and across from where he was. Her clothes were covered in soot and she looked like she was about to pass out from the heat and lack of oxygen. It was only a moment that their eyes met before more burning debris fell from above her, no doubt burying her._

"_No!" He reached for her across the opening between the staircases. "Hanako!"_

Ukyo sat up straight in his bed, sweat making his sheets stick to his skin. His breathing was heavy and he felt like his heart would burst from his chest. He rubbed his palms over his face and sighed. That was the most realistic nightmare he had ever had. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed he rested his elbows on his knees, waiting to regain his breath. Before he even knew what was happening he had begun to laugh. Soon he was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. What was wrong with him? Why was he laughing? He shook his head to clear it. He really needed a break.

* * *

Ukyo did a quick self-check before pulling on his boots. He had his heavier coat on today, his camera bag, his hair was up and under his hat again. Nodding each item off his list he pulled on his boots and left his apartment. Making his way down the stairs he paused when the front entrance came into view. Sitting there in the corner of the entry way, balled up to stay warm was Hanako. She was sleeping with her coat draped over herself. She had pulled her tights back on over her bandages, but the bloody cotton could be seen through the rips in the argyle.

He tightened his jaw in irritation. He knew he should have walked her home. 'Ukyo.' He scolded himself. 'When will you learn to treat women properly?' He made his way over to her.

"Hanako?" He called softly to her, but she didn't wake up. His brow furrowed in concern. Crouching down in front of her he saw that her face was flushed and her breathing was labored. He reached his fingers out and touched her forehead. "Fever." He muttered. He stood and shifted his camera bag from hanging on one shoulder to the other so the strap was crossed over his torso. Bending back down he lifted her up and carried her back to his apartment. He didn't know where she lived, so he couldn't take her home and he knew she was adamant about not going to a hospital the night before.

He laid her on his bed. She was definitely hot, he could feel her increased body heat against this chest through her clothes and his. He removed her hat and boots and placed her purse and coat on the small table in the living room. He returned to his room and tucked her under the blankets, she had begun to shiver. He brushed her hair out of her face and noticed for the first time that she had a small braid to the side of her face. Pulling his hat off and undoing his hair so it fell naturally he ran his fingers along his braid, on the opposite side as hers. He smiled. He couldn't remember when he started putting that braid in his hair, just that he always had.

He set a glass of water on the nightstand in his room just in case she woke up.

"O…" She was talking in her sleep. She seemed upset. "Orion?" Her eyes opened, half lidded.

"No." He bent down so he was nearer to her. "It's Ukyo."

She seemed confused. "You have a fever." He continued. "You need to sleep."

"I…" Her voice cracked. "I need to remember." She murmured before falling back asleep.

"Remember?" He frowned. 'What does she need to remember?' Quietly he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Remember.

He felt like he needed to remember something too. But what? He had felt strange since he met her the night before, as if everything he had been living in was a dream and he was beginning to wake up. His thoughts fluttered back to his nightmare from the night before. That sharp pain in his head returned and again he felt himself double over, fighting laughter. He covered his mouth. He needed to be quiet, he didn't want to risk waking up Hanako. He slowly walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

"Why do I feel like I know her?" He sighed. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

**I know in the game Heroine is actually named Lynn and in the Anime she doesn't have a name, but I decided I wanted to give her a name for this story. Hope that doesn't bother too many readers. :)**


	2. I Keep Closing My Eyes

Ukyo was cleaning his camera lenses in the living room when he heard the door to his bedroom creak open. He set them down along with the cleaning cloth and stood from where he had been stooped over the small round pieces.

"Hanako?" He called softly; he didn't want to startle her.

"U…" She called back, she sounded weak. "Ukyo?"

"Yes." He rounded the corner to the hallway. She was leaning against the wall, it looked like she was hardly able to stand. "Hanako!" He rushed to her side.

"I…" Her cheeks were flushed. "I need to go."

."No!" He knelt on the floor in front of her, holding her arms to steady her. "You are in no condition to go anywhere."

"But…" Her chin quivered. "You don't know me…"

"You don't know me either." He smiled. "It's okay. You're sick. You need to get back to bed."

The tears that formed in her eyes made his heart break. "Yes, I do." Again she reached out for his face, allowing her fingertips to rest on his cheeks. There was a jolt that ran through Ukyo's body and he saw another flash in his mind, this time of cherry blossoms in a park. He gasped at the feelings that surged in his chest. As soon as her fingers left his skin the memory was gone and he was able to regain his senses.

"Yes, you do need to get to bed." He agreed with her. "Let me help you." He practically carried her back into his room and helped her crawl under the blankets. He made sure she was comfortable and turned to leave.

"Ukyo?" She called softly. He turned around to look at her, she looked so tired. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Of course, let me know if you need anything."

Again he leaned against the door after he closed it. What was that memory? It wasn't one that he could pull forward to the front of his mind when he wanted to like others he had. It was as though it had been buried deep, like he had been forced to forget. He tried to pull it forward and felt the familiar pain in his head. He closed his sore eyes and rubbed them with his fingers, holding them there until the pain passed. When he finally let them fall and opened his eyes he was standing in the kitchen, holding a large carving knife. Startled, he dropped it. The sound of it hitting the floor reverberated through the small room.

What was wrong with him? He shook his head. Leaving the knife on the floor he made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and let the water heat up. The resulting steam fogged up the mirror as he leaned against the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked okay, maybe a little tired, but he had a terrible time sleeping the night before. He splashed some water on his face, hoping to clear his head. He returned to looking at his reflection in the mirror. It had changed. Something about his face was different. The dark circles under his eyes were worse and he was smiling. He didn't feel like he was smiling. He leaned in closer and pressed his palms to the glass, smearing the steam in to drops of water that ran down the mirror. His reflection was laughing. He could hear the laughter as if he was laughing, but he wasn't laughing.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself.

"You are remembering." His reflection answered. "You opened the door that everything was hidden behind, including me." The other him grinned wickedly. "And now I will rid this world of her, like I have done so many times before."

"What!?" He yelled at his reflection. "What is happening!?" He slammed his fists into the mirror, shattering the glass. His reflection returned to one he recognized and he froze. Hopefully he hadn't woken Hanako with is yelling. He turned the faucet off and decided it was time for him to go to sleep. He was just exhausted. He pulled his shikibuton out of the closet and laid it out in the living room along with the matching kakebuton and settled in for the night. It had been so long since he had slept in one of these, it was comforting. It reminded him of when he was little, his mother tucking him in at night and kissing him on the forehead.

"You are my little bunny." She would whisper, rubbing his cheek. "I will always love you."

_I will always love you._

He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_They were sitting in a green field at a park. She was lying on her back, with her head resting on his leg, looking at the clouds._

"_That one looks like a bunny!" She pointed._

"_Do you like bunnies?" He chuckled._

"_Yes." She blushed. "I think they're adorable."_

"_My mother use to tell me I was her bunny." He smiled down at her._

"_Really?" She sat up and looked at him. "Now you are my bunny." She grinned at him._

_He laughed. "Forever."_

_She reached out to him and ran her fingers through his long, fine hair. "Here." She said, shifting so she was sitting facing him. She began to braid his hair. She secured it at the bottom with a small tie she produced from her white purse. "Now we match!" She smiled and turned her head so he could see her braid._

_He ran his fingers down his long braid and smiled. "We do."_

"_Will you leave it in?" She asked, blushing._

"_Forever." He cupped her cheeks in his hands, he loved it when she blushed._

"_Ukyo." She breathed as his face came closer to hers._

"_Hanako." He whispered and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed as cherry blossoms fell down around them._

Ukyo's eyes fluttered open. He stared at the ceiling of his living room, sunlight streaming in through the curtains. He blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes. The sadness that filled his heart was heavy, so heavy he could hardly stand it. He sat up and rubbed his face. He wanted to cry. Even though she was sleeping in his bed in the next room over he felt as though she were gone forever. He hardly knew her, but the idea of never seeing her again ripped through him like a breaking wave. He had to peek in on her; he had to see her again.

He crept down the hall and silently cracked the door to his room. She was there, sleeping. He pushed the door open and made his way to the bed. He stood over her watching her peaceful face, but soon found himself sitting down next to the bed.

"Hanako…" He breathed. "Who are you?"

Her eyebrows moved, as if she could hear him in her dreams. He reached out to her and placed his fingertips against her forehead. Her fever had gone down. He sighed in relief. She was getting better. Perhaps he should make her some soup, he could wake her up for a little bit and coax her to eat. He smiled as he watched her face change as she slept.

"Come with me." She whispered. "Ukyo, please…" Her eyebrows were pulled together in worry and tears were beginning to run silently down her cheeks. "Please, we can leave together."

Was she crying for him? He reached out and wiped the tears from her face. She hardly knew him, what could she be dreaming about that would cause her so much pain? As he stroked her cheek her face seemed to relax and her breathing returned to normal. He finally tore himself away from watching her sleep and made his way to the kitchen.

As he entered the small space he was greeted by the knife he had dropped there the night before. He stopped and stared at it. He still couldn't recall how he had ended up with it in his hand. He bent down to pick it up, but felt the same pain in his head as his fingers brushed the handle. Silly as it made him feel, he didn't want to touch it. Just thinking about what had happened the night before made him uneasy.

He pulled a small pot from the cabinet and began to heat some chicken broth on the stove. Just broth would be fine. He would be happy just to get her to drink that. He stirred the liquid slowly and watched it as it spun around and around in the pot. He allowed his thoughts to wander as he was mesmerized by the spinning broth. They finally found their way to the feeling of her lips on his. That dream had felt as real as the nightmare the night before. He ran his fingertips along the edges of his lips and thought about how much he really would like to kiss her. If they felt anything like they did in his dream, it would be wonderful. He felt his cheeks burn with blush as he thought about how her face would look as he leaned in to kiss her.

"No, no, no." He shook his head. "You've only met her. You shouldn't be thinking such things." But he smiled to himself. He did like her.

* * *

"Hanako." He called to her softly. "Hanako, I have some broth for you." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. "U... Ukyo?" She looked confused as she pushed herself up into a sitting position in the bed. "What…?" She looked around and realized where she was. Her face turned a bright shade of pink. "What am I doing here?"

"I found you sleeping in the entry way of my building." He smiled at her. "You had a fever." He held the broth to her. "You've been asleep for almost two days, you need to eat."

"I have been sleeping in your bed for two days?" She asked, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yes. I have been resting in the living room on my old shikibuton."

"I am so sorry." She closed her eyes. "I have been such a burden."

"No." He frowned and set the bowl down on the nightstand. "You have been no such thing. It was my pleasure to care for you."

She opened her eyes. "You are so kind."

This time he blushed. "I wouldn't say that. You saved my life. I can spare my bed for a few days for my savior."

She laughed a little. "I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Still." He picked the bowl back up. "Please eat."

She took the bowl from him and drank some of the broth down. "Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He returned her smile. "Perhaps if you're up to it I could walk you home this evening, that way you can rest in the comfort of your own home, shower and change your clothes."

She looked away. "Y… yes." She hesitated.

"Is something wrong? If you're not ready to go home that's fine, just tell me. I won't push you to get up before you're ready."

"No!" She looked back to him. "I am feeling better."

"Good." He patted her hand. "I know you didn't want to go to the hospital, but there's only so much I can do here for you."

They sat quietly as she sipped the rest of her broth.

"Ukyo?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He took the empty bowl from her and stood to leave.

"Thank you." She flushed.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her. He really did love how she blushed so easily. He returned the bowl to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and stared at the knife on the floor. He wasn't sure what to do about it. Something about the idea of touching it made him cringe, but he couldn't just leave it there forever. He inhaled and exhaled, steeling himself, preparing to pick it up. He bent down and wrapped his fingers around the handle.

_Suddenly he was standing in a building, he could feel the weight of the knife in his hand and the heat of a fire all around him. He looked around. He recognized the building from a local university that he had done some photography work for. Why was he here? _

_He heard whimpering across the room. He looked around for its source and found her hiding under a table, blood pouring from a wound in her shoulder._

"_Hanako!" He called to her. He knelt down so he could see her better._

"_No!" She screamed. "Please, no!" Tears were streaming down her face._

_His brow furrowed. Why was she so afraid of him? He looked at her shoulder, then down to the knife in his hand. It was covered in blood. So was his hand and the front of his clothes. He dropped the knife and fell backwards._

"_Hanako… I…" He looked at her, feeling panic rise in his chest. _

"_Ukyo?" She looked at him, confusion on her face._

_He stared at her. "I… I don't know…"_

"_Ukyo!" She called to him._

He felt himself return to reality. She was standing on his bed, holding her hands out to him, fear etched into her face. He quickly realized what was happening. He had the knife in his fist, raised above his head as though he was going to bring it down on her.

He dropped the blade to the floor and fell on his knees. The terrible pain that had been coming and going was back and was full force now, raging in his mind. He covered his face with his hands, crying out in pain.

"Ukyo!" She cried and hurried to his side. She placed her hands over his. "It's okay."

"No!" He yelled and scooted away from her. "What is wrong with me!?" Tears were streaming down his face. "I don't understand what is going on…"

"It's…" She folded her hands and placed them in her lap. "It's me."

"What do you mean?" He stammered. "I've only just met you."

"No," She was fighting tears. "We've known each other for a long time. You've just forgotten."

"What…?" He was having trouble breathing.

"Years ago, in this world, we met." She began, her eyes filled with memories of the past. "We…" She began to choke on her own words.

"We fell in love." He finished for her, his voice filled with realization. It was as if he knew this story, but couldn't tell it himself.

"Yes." She nodded. "But there was an accident."

His eyes widened. "You died."

They sat in silence. He tried to process all the information that was flooding his mind. He knew things about them, dates, facts and some emotions, but he couldn't conjure specific memories. He could tell you when they went on their first outing, but not what they did. It was more like knowing the facts of a historical event, but having never lived it in person.

"Then what?" He knew there was more, he had to know more.

"You came looking for me." She blushed, holding her hands to her chest. "You looked and looked for so long."

"It was as if I lived a thousand years…" He was beginning to remember flashes of seeing her in a café, at a school, in a market and in a park. He knew her, but she didn't know him. He saw her, but she didn't see him.

"You looked and looked for a world in which I lived, and you lived." Her chin quivered. "But you couldn't find one. In every world where I lived…"

"I died." He buried his face in his hands. "I remember dying. I remember waiting for death, afraid of it coming for me, knowing it would always find me."

"Yes." She nodded. "I remember seeing it reported on the news all the times you were killed. In all the different worlds. I didn't know it was you when I would see the reports, but somehow it made me sad."

"I died, over and over… until…" He was beginning to remember the laughter. "Until he came."

"Yes." She murmured.

"He killed you." He covered his mouth in shock. "I killed you."

She nodded.

"You remember them too?" He was mortified.

"Yes." She smiled, tears running down her cheeks. "Every one."

"Why?" He began to cry. "Why are you here? You should stay away from me."

"It's okay." She crawled across the floor to sit next to him. "It's okay." She stroked his braid. "I love you."

* * *

**Just so there is no confusion, I want everyone to enjoy and understand my story, this is placed after the series ended. Like our Heroine chose the path of the Joker, but when she arrived in the world he didn't remember her. It was as though his memories had been erased, so if she didn't choose that path he would be waiting for her for forever.**


	3. Another Me Inside

Ukyo hugged his knees to his chest and stared into the green eyes of the girl who was holding his hands.

"I don't understand." He confessed, averting his eyes. "You tell me that you love me, but…" His voice hitched in his throat. "I have been so cruel to you."

"No…" She reached out to him allowing her fingertips to hover over the tears on his cheeks. "I know it wasn't you."

"No." Ukyo said his voice dark. "It was me."

Hanako pulled her fingers back and leaned away from him. "Ukyo…" She breathed. "Please."

He looked up from his lap, the telltale dark circles under his eyes and a grin on his face. "I loved you so much, and all it brought me was pain."

"That's all over now." She tried to reach for him again, to help him see that this was different.

"No!" He yelled, his grin fading, replaced by a scowl. "I don't want to die!" He lurched up and reached for the knife he had dropped on the floor.

Hanako jumped up and ran from the room, she had been preparing herself for this possibility, that Ukyo wouldn't be just himself. She had decided she needed to try and get through to the real Ukyo, the Ukyo she remembered falling in love with. Every other time she had been confronted and chased by this alternate Ukyo she didn't know him. He was a stranger trying to harm her, nothing more. Now when she looked into his eyes she saw the Ukyo that made her heart stop and filled her chest with hope, she had to save him.

She didn't mind carrying all the memories of the alternate Ukyo killing her, even though they were cruel, mocking memories.

"_There were no gentle ways to die." _

She remembered him telling her that, and it was true. Death was always terrifying, cold and lonely. She would gladly bear all of it for the man she loved.

She found herself in his living room, where she had memories of them spending time together. She whirled around and braced herself, preparing for what was coming.

She heard his laugh from down the hall. It sent chills through her body. He rounded the corner and was facing her.

"Ukyo." She stared into his eyes. "Please."

"No." He grinned at her. "I won't die."

"No, you won't." She held her palms out to him. "This time is different. I know you."

"You think you know me." He held the blade out towards her. "Tricks, lies and deceit. You are trying to save yourself."

"I am trying to save you too." She took a step towards him. "Let me prove I know you."

He eyed her. "You can try."

"Do you remember the first picture you took of me?" She saw a glimmer in his eyes. This Ukyo, the alternate one had all the same memories as her. If she was going to convince one of them that she knew him, it would be this one. "It was an accident. You were taking pictures of a store front for a newspaper article and I ran into your shot chasing my hat that had been picked up by the wind." She motioned to the empty wall space next to his front door. "You blew it up and hung it here. You told me that you wanted to see it every day."

"That doesn't prove anything." He growled and took a step towards her.

"I remember our first date." She stammered, this time he faltered. "We were supposed to go see a movie. You were so nervous you purchased the wrong tickets. We ended up seeing a low-budget sci-fi movie." She smiled at the memory. "You told me you would endure all the bad acting in the world if it meant getting to hold my hand."

"Be quiet." He muttered, gripping the knife tighter.

"Our first kiss!" She stepped towards him. "It was raining and we were at the University. You had come to have lunch with me and got stuck there because you didn't bring an umbrella. We walked home under mine after my classes. I slipped in a puddle, but you caught me before I fell, you held me in your arms while the rain continued to pour down. You didn't say a word, just leaned in and kissed me."

"Shut up!" The alternate Ukyo screamed at her, covering his ears. "It doesn't matter!"

"When I braided your hair for the first time!" She pointed to his braid. "We were in the park, looking at the cherry blossoms. I told you that you were my bunny and you told me you would leave it in forever, because we matched and it marked us as belonging to one another. You braided it every morning after that… you still do, you just don't remember why."

"Hanako…" Ukyo breathed, dropping the knife and running his fingers along his braid. "I… I remember."

"Ukyo?" She reached out to him and wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"Yes." His eyes met hers, the dark circles were gone. "I remember flashes." He pulled her hand from his wrist and wrapped it in his long, slender fingers. "And I remember how you made me feel." He gave her a little tug, pulling her closer. Their bodies were pressing together, his face inches from hers and his eyes burning into hers. "Hanako."

She felt blush burn her cheeks.

"I remember waiting. Waiting for and watching you. You would smile at them, your other boyfriends, but never me. I wanted you to look at me again, to smile for me." He pressed his forehead into hers and closed his eyes. "I can't believe you're here, with me."

She rested her hands on either side of his face. "I am here."

His eyes opened, filled with tears. "Smile for me." His cheeks were flushed. "I know I don't deserve it after what I have put you through, but please, smile for me and only me."

She gladly let her lips curl into a small soft smile. "I will always smile for you."

He returned his smile as the tears silently ran down his cheeks.

"Uki…" She breathed her nickname for him. "Please, understand how I feel."

He tightened his arms around her. "I know." He squeezed his eyes shut. "You love me, but you can't forget what I did to you. I was so heartless, selfish and despicable."

"No!" She tightened her grip on his face. "I have forgiven you. I will always forgive you. I love you, Uki." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

His eyes opened in shock, staring at her face. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were pink with blush. He couldn't believe he was holding her again, smelling her, kissing her. The tears welled up anew, rolling down his cheeks. He held her tighter and passionately returned her kiss, closing his eyes as well. He lost himself in the memories that were flooding his mind.

Their first date, holding her hand in the dark.

Their first kiss in the rain.

When she braided his hair in the park, among the cherry blossoms.

When he told her he loved her at their favorite café.

When she stayed over the first night, he watched her sleep the whole night.

When he was walking to the university to have lunch with her and heard the building she was in was on fire.

When he saw the roof collapse on her.

When he saw her the first time in another world.

When his heart broke seeing her smile for another man for the first time.

When he died for her the first time.

When he realized there was no world where they could be together.

When he killed her for the first time.

When he finally took his own life to save her from himself, for the last time.

He opened his eyes and looked at the small woman he was holding. He had traveled worlds to find her, waiting for a thousand years to have her and died countless times for her.

He loved her.

* * *

**I am sorry this installment is so short, but for now this is going to be the end of this short, sweet fic. I have begun some other projects and don't want this guy to fall to the wayside. :) So enjoy it how it is with the hope that one day I will add a little more.**


End file.
